


Do You Believe in Ghosts??

by wheezindemon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: ..blood warning?? I guess, Angst, Gen, I never know what to tag on these uhhhh, boo - Freeform, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, ghosts??? Sure, tears may flow?? Yeah of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezindemon/pseuds/wheezindemon
Summary: Sometimes the ghosts don't like you being on their property





	Do You Believe in Ghosts??

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas,, message me on tumblr if you'd like to be my friend and yell about these boys WHOOPS I SOUND DESPERATE BYE BYE  
> also,, this is my first fic on these boys,,?? So yea uh,, go soft on me,,

“ _What’s the worst that could happen..??_ ” Shane joked with a laugh as the pair walked into the abandoned prison, the air feeling cold against their skin as they shuffled their feet through the rubbish littering the ground. “Shane, shut up.” Ryan spat, already being sleep deprived from his multiple nightmares last night, all of them involving demons, ghosts and the like. “You've said that like… 20 times now… c’mon.” He huffed accidentally, hoping that he didn't sound rude now. “Well you haven't answered me yet!!” The other tall male replied quickly with a childish grin, clicking on his flashlight.

Ryan rolled his eyes, clicking on his flashlight as he walked alongside his buddy, thinking of something that'd satisfy his mind. “Demonic possession, murder… y'know..” He shrugged, expecting a comeback from his skeptical pal. “Uh, is anything _real_ going to happen..??” Shane asked politely, although he was smirking at the same time. Ryan's face turned to a scowl as he walked on a little in silence before replying, as he needed to think of something that the other wouldn't be able to reply to so quickly. ”Murder is still possible, murder done by anyone really.” He paused, pointing to the camera crew for a minute before laughing, being thankful that his partner was laughing too.

They walked for a little bit longer, the place seeming to get darker as they went on. With their tiny flashlights, they were merely fireflies in the maze of this prison. After Ryan explained a little bit of the origins of the place, they decided to mess around for a bit. Well _Shane_ did anyway, as he kept on scaring Ryan, by getting him to stick his hands in cells and call for ghosts. ~~~~ ~~~~

“I swear if you do that _one more fucking time…_ ” Ryan growled, rubbing the bruise on his cheek from being accidentally pushed against a cell door. “Look, to make yourself feel better, tell me uh… a _cool_ fact about this place!!” Shane replied rather quickly, nudging him a little in the side.

“Hm.. Alright.” Ryan smiled a tad, looking thankful that Shane was being a little bit interested in his research, even if it was fake joy. He stopped walking for a moment, tapping a foot against the cold floor. “...Oh yeah!!” He perked up, pointing his flashlight to the walls, making the dry blood shine like it was new, the sharp nails sticking out of the wall shining off the light. “The uh, walls here were lined with nails when it was built so the guards could uh.. _torture_ prisoners as they pleased..”

Ryan sounded a little bit uncomfortable now, especially as he continued to look at the bodily fluids carefully splattered on the walls right next to him. “Huh.” Shane stated, still being his sarcastic self. “So you could uh, just push someone up against it and drag them across it like cheese on a cheese grater..??” He asked with a cheeky smile, seeing the disgust on his partner’s face as he imagined the scene.

“Eugh… yeah-” Ryan let out a yelp, as Shane had run at him jokingly, pretending to push him at the wall. Shane skidded to a stop, stopping a couple feet in front of his pal, being no way near enough to him to be able to push him to the death traps that surrounded them. Shane was laughing to himself, having his eyes closed as he wiped his eyes of tears. Still smiling, his expression dropped rather greatly as he saw the scene in front of him.

At first, it looked like an old corpse. It had splatters of blood, sharp nails sticking out… it looked dead. But no, it wasn't dead at all. It was _Ryan_.

Ryan panted hoarsely as he stayed stuck to the murder weapon of architecture, too scared, and too _weak_ to move back off of it. With blood dripping out of everywhere, Ryan had no reason to hide his pain. With tears dripping out of his eyes, he managed to whine a little, over thinking so many things at the moment.

Shane nodded as he spotted one of the camera men ringing for an ambulance, carefully approaching Ryan with a scared look on his face, having no idea what could have happened to his buddy. “R-Ryan..?? What ..What happened..?” He asked, now hating this area, this place, this everything. This place would only leave him with bad memories now, and _he'd never forget them either_.

Ryan's voice was hoarse, it almost being too quiet to hear. “...W-what happened…?? Y...you fucking pushed me…” He mumbled, hearing faint ambulance sirens in his ears. Well, maybe that was just his imagination, as his head was starting to sway.

“I didn't. _I swear._ ” Shane snapped back, trying to stay calm, using short sentences that Ryan could answer quickly. “...No..??” Ryan asked, going limp while Shane wasn't looking. _The one time he wasn't looking_. “I swe- _RYAN!!_ ” He yelled out, not knowing what to do. He couldn't pry him off because he didn't want to damage him, and he definitely couldn't wake him up, he had decided himself. Shane felt his heart skip a beat. _Was he panicking over a dead man?_

The trip to the hospital was long, and Shane would never forget it. He sat in the back seat of a sleek black car, going back and forth through the footage of the incident. _He couldn't have killed him.. he couldn't have.. He couldn't have.._ Shane felt sick. Looking back one more time, he did it frame by frame like he'd seen Ryan do before, watching as he stopped, then two frames later, Ryan was pushed forward rather abruptly and rather… _forcibly_. “It's wasn't a fucking _ghost_ … get yourself together..” He mumbled under his breath, now only being able to think of Ryan. Looking out the window with a sigh, he pulled the collar of his coat up, starting to sob a little into it.

The next few weeks felt like months, even _years_ to Shane. The hospital felt like his home now, the white everything being all too familiar to him. He couldn't take his eyes off Ryan. When he went to the bathroom, he made sure that someone stood there, watching him quietly. He knew what was going to happen, he just couldn't accept it.

The many doctors and nurses had patched Ryan up as well as they could, but told Shane the bad news early on. His friend’s organs were punctured, his bones were misplaced, _this was it_. With Ryan stuck in the bed all the time, Shane was surprised that _he_ hadn't figured it out either. He didn't want a date, because he would be rushing himself otherwise.

Sitting lost in his thoughts on the chair next to Ryan’s bed, he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up. Ryan smiled down at him, despite being on his possible death bed, he looked happy. “Shane.. I wanna ask you something..” He trailed off, looking for a response with his raised eyebrow.

Shane perked up, looking happy to see Ryan so awake. “S-sure..!! Hit me with it!” He joked, knowing himself that Ryan didn't have enough energy to flip a book page.

“ _Do you… believe in ghosts, or demons..??_ ” Ryan asked with a smile, looking a little bit hopeful. Shane's expression dropped, but his mood was still rather high. “You know the answer to that buddy. A big ol’ _no_.” He replied, wondering why Ryan was bringing this up.

His partner seemed to frown, looking up at the ceiling in thought before talking again, his voice still not being the best. “Even after _that_ day..??”

Shane stopped for a moment. The world froze. _Everything froze._ He hadn't thought about the start of all of this in ages. The reason why he blames himself for all of this. Well, he didn't want to believe it, but maybe he _did_ do it. With ghosts and etcetera being cut out, the only culprit of this could be _him_.

“ _...Even after that day_.” He replied blankly, looking down at his spotless shoes.

Ryan chuckled, rolling his eyes a little at his friend. “I'll never get it out of you, _will I..??_ ” He asked jokingly, still smiling widely out of pure friendship.

“Nope, _never_.” Shane chuckled, it slowly drowning out as his expression went cold and dead, hearing a loud, distinct, flatline next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope,, this was okay


End file.
